Kitty Troubles
by ahkee-chan
Summary: Something unexpected infiltrates the survey corps, and causes the unexpected to happen, especially to our beloved Captain Levi... Disclaimer: The characters absolutely does not belong to me, but to Hajime Isayama. This is also my first ever fanfiction, so forgive me if it's not that good!
1. Prologue : An Uninvited Guest

**Prologue : An Uninvited Guest**

It's another mighty fine day at the survey corps, there's no expedition happening soon so things are relatively quiet and peaceful.

It's just another day in the survey corps, some are busy either cleaning (under a certain heichou's orders of course), there're also some who are researching full of burning passion, but there are more who are simply chilling at the mess hall. Erwin is also about to write some reports and documents. Everything is kind of normal...

*******Eren's POV*******

It is really tiring cleaning under the supervision of Levi Heichou, his standards to what "clean" means is just _absurd_! Everything needs to be absolutely _sparkly clean!?_ The headquarter is just huge, and that doesn't make this chore easier in any ways! *SIGH*

_'Does this cleaning work ever end? Why can't Heichou do all these work by himself if he's the only one who's so bothered about the dirt that I can't even see?!'_

I continued to mentally complain. I turned around to my bucket of water, wanting to make my prepare my towel for further cleaning. It was then that I saw something weird? There were some mud on the floor?

_I'VE JUST CLEANED IT! OMG, HEICHOU WOULD DEFINITELY SCOLD ME FOR THIS! Urgh!_

I didn't bother to observe what the marks look like or how it ended up on the floor. I simply began cleaning the floor again, making sure it is sparkly clean, and without any stain again before heichou arrives. After much effort, it is sparkly clean again! :) YAY! I looked back to my bucket of water, only to find the other side of the floor also filled with some little muddy marks on the floor?! Only this time, it's not just a few spots of mud, but also some water in the mix. URGH NOW I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO GET SCOLDED!

_'WHAT?! NOT AGAIN!? What is going on?'_

This time, I decided to look outside the window... hmm... it's not raining, there's also no other soldiers nearby, so it won't be some irresponsible soldier causing this. It's really a wonder what's happening...

_**MEOW!**_

Huh? I think I heard something?

_**MEOW!**_

What's that sound?

_**MEOW!**_

It's a cat?! I looked around to find the source of the cat's sound. The castle isn't too well-illuminated, so I had to look really carefully around. I didn't really notice anything though... Is it my imagination? _hmmm..._

I looked around again, only to suddenly see two golden glowy spots somewhere in the dark corner... It looks like it's glowing a bit, like a pair of fireflies would in the night...

_**MEOW!**_

I jumped in shock. Being alert by the sudden realisation that something's with me here all along... I have a bad feeling about this... looks like we have a guest with us here in the survey corps HQ...

_***So, this is the end of the first chapter, do you like it? Well, I'm not sure if anyone would even read this in the first place, but whatever, ha! *** _


	2. I : A Kitty Storm Brewing

**I : A Kitty Storm Brewing**

*****Eren's POV*****

_Wha... what's a baby cat doing here? How did it end up here?_ I can't help but wonder. We're so far away from the town centre? Who would come all the way here to abandon it? If it was born a stray cat, how did it even travel here? My mind is really full of questions...

**MEOW!**

I tried walking as slowly as I could towards where the two golden eyes are. Once I felt I was near enough, I jumped towards it with my arms prepared to grab it. But the cat, or rather, kitten was too small. It quickly and easily escaped from my grasp! It then bolted away from me, running along the corridor.

I quickly chased after it, not realising where the kitty is running towards with those mud on its little paws...

*****Hanji's POV*****

Aaaah! I just don't want to leave my lab before reaching some exciting conclusion on my research on my lovable titans! There has hardly been any progress due to the lack of fund and also ideas. I need some stimulation, or at least, some way to get my brain spinning again after days of not leaving the lab.

I was walking slowly along the corridor, when I heard someone shouting 'DON'T GO!'.

That voice belongs to my favourite lovely titan boy! Yay! Maybe he's the stimulation I'm looking for? My eyes shone and I bolted towards the source of the boy's voice. I continued dashing until I felt that something dashed across my feet...

_EH? WHAT'S THAT? It feels fluffy! _

I tried looking around to see what exactly was the thing that brushed by my feet, only to see nothing. Not long later, I saw Eren running tiredly towards me, still shouting something like 'Don't run away anymore please!'

'HEY EREN! MY LOVELY BOY! WHAT ARE DOING? DO YOU WANT ME TO RESEARCH ON YOU THAT MUCH?' I screamed excitedly.

'Oh, Hanji-san? It isn't what I am here for...'

'Oh, don't lie, Eren, I know you are just as excited to see me as I am to see you!' I said, flashing my brightest smile. Somehow Eren wasn't paying attention. (n)

'My favourite Titan boy, what are you looking for then?'

'I am looking for a...'

**MEOW!**

Huh?

**MEOW!**

Eren and I started looking around for the source of the meow. A cat is inside our HQ? Interesting! I must catch this interesting specimen to investigate how it manage to come so far to our HQ! Maybe I can also try some experiment on this little creature! Maybe even try using it to communicate with my cute little titans? There are so many things I can do with it!

I finally spotted where the meowing came from. I bolted towards the little baby together with Eren. Both of us shouting frantically for it not to run away.

After some running, we were kind of panting. Where did the kitty get so much stamina from? It should have smaller legs than us! It is another interesting subject to study about...

After some more running, it finally stopped. Phew, finally! Eren and I finally reached near where it stood, only to see why it stopped... In front of us stood a shortie with an intense stare... His eyes kept scanning between the little kitty and the muddy floor behind us, his eyes glaring more intensely... Ooops, I guess we're into some_ fun_!


	3. II : A Weird Kitty

**II : A Weird Kitty**

**Hanji's POV:**

_'Ooooh... This is going to be interesting...'_

My curiosity as a scientist and researcher is brewing while Eren and I continue to watch as Levi's normally already very narrow eyes become even more narrow with his intense stare, and this time, the target of the stare isn't me or Eren, but a little kitty!

I wonder if humanity's strongest would be able to handle this little kitty... This would be very interesting to observe...

**Levi's POV:**

It is supposed to be my usual patrol, during which I walk around the headquarters, making sure every single soldier we have are taking their cleaning duties _very very very_ seriously. Every part of the castle I had walked to so far has such poor condition! EWW! There are still dust that cannot escape my eyes, those soldiers... I guess I will need to _teach _them how it's supposed to be done...

_WHAT THE?_

I almost, _almost_, jumped in disgust! _EWW! THE ENTIRE FLOOR IS FULL OF MUD! _

_'Who the hell is responsible for this?'_ I can't believe someone has the courage to try my limits. I must find whoever did this and then fight him, show him what it means to belittle my wrath...

_MEOW~~ PUURRR~~_

I looked around a bit, only to spot a black furry thing resting on the floor... _IT'S A CAT? _How the hell did it end up here? Who the hell brought it here? And worse, fail to restrain it so badly that it is dirtying everywhere?_ I WILL GIVE THIS KID SOME SPANKING WHEN I FIND HIM OR HER!_

Then, I saw four eyes and Eren running towards me and the cat. They are sweating so badly... They better not let their sweat drip onto the floor, making the floor even more disgusting...

"What the hell is this thing doing here? I suppose either one of you is responsible for this, deal with it..." I shouted, then I suddenly feel my feet slightly... wet?

I look down to my feet, only to see the cat... _URGH! _

**Hanji's POV:**

WOOOOH! That's one dare devil we have here! What an interesting sight! Who would've guessed there would be a day when someone or rather, some animal, would be courageous enough to lay some waste onto our dear clean freak? _Woohoo! This will be so fun!_

I watched as Levi so rarely showed some expression on his usually poker face. It is kinda scary though... His expression is full of disgust and anger! Staring so intensely at the kitty, as though the kitty would get it. Eren's face is also showing some expression of worry, probably for the kitty or something? He turned to me, and I looked back at him, both of us preparing for the worst thing to ever witness, probably seeing Levi beat the crap out of this poor kitty... _Poor kitty..._

Then after that is a scene which both Eren and I would never have expected.

The kitty actually went towards Levi, as if it's unaware of the wrath boiling within Levi... It then stood up a little, hugging Levi's thin right thigh and then meowing at Levi? Wow! That's unexpected! The same kitty that had been escaping from Eren and I like we'd harm it, is actually trying to connect with our dear shortie who looks like he's actually going to harm it? That's interesting... is it trying to claim our shortie as its property or territory? Something like that? Hmm... Looks like aside from dealing with my dear titan research, it would also be interesting to research on this kitty's psychology as a side project ;)~

_**** Note from me: I hope the constant changing POVs won't make things too confusing or annoying, but hope you all are enjoying my story so far! Not sure if anyone would even be reading this though, I am also not sure how I would continue the story, the last part of this chapter is made out of sudden spark, ha~ ****_

After some running, we were kind of panting. Where did the kitty get so much stamina from? It should have smaller legs than us! It is another interesting subject to study about...

After some more running, it finally stopped. Phew, finally! Eren and I finally reached near where it stood, only to see why it stopped... In front of us stood a shortie with an intense stare... His eyes kept scanning between the little kitty and the muddy floor behind us, his eyes glaring more intensely... Ooops, I guess we're into some_ fun_!


	4. III : Humanity's Strongest Kitty?

**III : Humanity's Strongest Kitty?**

**Levi's POV:**

_Wha... what is it doing to me? THIS DIRTY CAT! HOW DARE IT EVEN TOUCH ME? _

I tried moving my leg a little to make it let go, only to make it cling to me even harder! It then looked at me with its golden sparkly eyes? What does it want from me? URGH! I tried glare flying daggers at it to make it back away, but somehow, its eyes continued to fix on my very own...

"URGH! TCH! Just let me go!"

The only response I earned was a creepy grin from four eyes and more sparkly eyes from the cat...

"Levi, maybe it wants some food? It seems to like you!" Hanji said.

Suddenly, as though the cat understands four eyes, it meowed a bit more, sounding a little like whining? Its eyes also stared harder into mine...

"Urgh... FINE! Before that, the first thing you need to do is to become clean!" I don't even know why I am speaking to a cat... I picked it up despite my utter disgust, carrying it to the bathroom. As soon as we reached the bathroom, I filled the sink with water, then try to dip the cat into the sink...

Except... the cat _isn't _cooperating at all! It spread its four limbs apart, clinging a bit onto the sides of the sink, refusing to be in the water at all! URGH! Both of its ears are flattened. Is it scared? It begins to whine a bit as well.

"Tch... What a troublesome little guy..." I picked the little cat up, lifting it slightly above the water, then scooped a little bit of water with my hand, then rinsed some onto the little cat. It trembled a bit at the sudden coldness, but seems to calm down a bit. It starts to become more interested in the water. It used one of its paws to touch the water. _It's... urh... actually kinda... cute...? _Without me realising it, I am already patting it...

**Hanji's POV:**

Levi, _the absolute clean freak_, touched the cat! He's heading to the bathroom to bathe it? How cute of him! I must follow him to witness how he handles the cat!

"Eren? Aren't you interested to see how this might turn out? Follow me to follow Levi! COME ON!" Eren nodded a bit, then we headed out to follow Levi.

As Levi bolted off to the bathroom, he was fully focused on getting the cat clean, while we followed closely behind them. I witnessed the entire scene of Levi trying to bathe the kitten as Levi forgot to lock the door. It's such a precious scene! WHY COULDN'T WE HAVE A CAMERA READY FOR THIS? OR A PIECE OF PAPER TO SKETCH IT DOWN! URGH!

Eren and I looked a bit at each other, both of us were smiling at the rare adorable scene with our grumpy captain.

The cat managed to somehow make the clean freak pick it up while its dirty, and even melt his icy shell faster than any of us could! Even Erwin, the one whom Levi trusted most, had gained his trust only after an expedition! This kitty managed to do it within such a short period of time! Hmm... It might be the strongest kitty ever!

_A/N: Again, I don't know how many would read this, and how people who read this would like this... But thanks for reading my work if you've even read till this point! _


End file.
